


О небе, обещаниях и тушёнке

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обещания, данные под один небом, можно держать даже на другом конце Вселенной.<br/>Фанфик был написан для Ноябрьского Фестиваля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О небе, обещаниях и тушёнке

Из-под огромной консервной банки торчали ноги.  
Банка была довольно странная – серая, с одного бока приплюснутая, а на другом боку красовались какие-то наросты. Размером она превышала средний дом. Из трубки наверху валил дым.  
Ноги же были самыми обычные – голые мужские ноги в закатанных до колен рабочих штанах. Большой палец левой ноги перебинтован.  
Ноги елозили под банкой, а остальное тело, скрытое под ее днищем, тоже видимо шевелилось. Снизу доносились приглушенное бормотание и скрипящие звуки.  
– Эй, – позвал Кацура.  
Раздался стук, потом четкая брань. Затем смех. Ноги зашевелились ещё сильнее.  
– Эй! – с большим беспокойством произнес Котаро и присел рядом. – Тацума, тебя что, придавило этой консервной банкой?  
Ноги задергались ещё сильней, и Кацура собрался уже ухватиться за щиколотки и потянуть друга на себя, чтобы вытащить. Но Сакамото, наконец, выполз из-под жестяной конструкции. Он был грязный и лохматый – лохматый больше, чем обычно – но улыбался, как и всегда – весело и жизнерадостно. Только голову потирал – ударился, наверное.  
– Привет! – отсалютовал он разводным ключом, который держал в руке. – Меня не придавило, я просто занимаюсь ремонтом.  
– Ремонтом консервной банки? – уточнил Котаро.  
– Аха-ха! Нет же, это не консервная банка. Я собираюсь на этой машине улететь в космос.  
Котаро внимательно посмотрел на друга. Потом на банку. Для уверенности глянул на небо, где белесые облака лениво, словно Гинтоки после сна, двигались на голубом небе.  
– Ты собираешься на консервной банке улететь в небо? Никогда не слышал о летающих консервах. И ты что, решил изображать тушёнку?  
– Аха-ха, прекрасные ассоциации, мой дорогой друг! Да, она неказиста, у меня пока не так много денег, чтобы приобрести большой корабль, но она хороша! Я эту крошку так и назову – «Тушёнка»! – Ещё больше развеселился Тацума. Расселся на траве, задрал голову вверх. – Помнишь, я говорил, что хочу улететь в космос?  
Кацура тоже поудобнее сел, сложил руки на груди.  
«Не хочу больше видеть, как мои друзья умирают».  
– Ты серьёзно?  
– Более чем.  
– Ты знаешь, как к этому относятся остальные?  
– Говорят, что я трус, спасаю свою шкуру и бегу от действительности.  
– Хочешь сказать, что это неправда?  
Тацума вздохнул, обычная его улыбка погасла, сменившись невеселой усмешкой. Он положил инструмент на землю, а сам откинулся на спину и завел руки за голову.  
– Знаешь, я всегда хотел посмотреть, откуда эти аманто прилетели. Места, где они родились. Планеты, на которых они живут.  
Кацура молчал. Смотрел, как гурьба муравьёв в траве добралась до оставленного Тацумой разводного ключа. Одни муравьи, столкнувшись с преградой, поворачивали назад. Некоторые пошли в обход, в надежде, что дорога будет где-то дальше. Парочка настырных муравьёв осталась и продолжала упираться головами в железный предмет, силясь его подвинуть. А один особо шустрый муравьишка забрался прямо по инструменту наверх и теперь с любопытством смотрел на копошившихся внизу собратьев.  
– Ты хочешь изучить врага изнутри? – осторожно спросил Котаро.  
Друг улыбнулся, затем вскочил и подобрал инструмент. Забравшийся на него муравей так и остался на ручке.  
– И это тоже. – Произнес Тацума. – Подашь мне пару штуковин, когда я скажу? – и вновь целиком забрался под свою «крошку».  
Только голые ноги торчали наружу.

На вечернем небе ярко горела падающая звезда.  
Кацура даже засмотрелся. С того дня, как он помогал Сакамото чинить его корабль, он стал чаще смотреть на небо. Даже с грустью подумал, что всю войну только и смотрел, что перед собой или, сцепив от боли зубы, в землю. Забыл, ради чего жил и сражался. Ради друзей, конечно, но важны и места, где он родился и вырос, и небо над головой. Бескрайнее, синее, с мазком хвоста падающей звезды.  
– Эй, Зура, не нравится мне эта звезда, – сощурив глаза, произнёс Гинтоки. Они пили чай на веранде дома лесника, пустившего переночевать небольшой отряд Джои.  
– Это не звезда, – произнес Такасуги откуда-то сбоку. – Это какой-то амантовский корабль подбили, вот он и падает.  
Кацура и Гинтоки мгновенно обменялись взглядами.  
– Сакамото, – одновременно произнесли они.

Искать друга в незнакомом лесу вечером, да еще в разгар войны – то еще занятие. Кацура различал приглушенные ругательства Гинтоки где-то справа. Шинске чуть дальше отдавал приказы – все, кто мог идти, растянулись по периметру спасательным отрядом. Место падения находилось чуть впереди, они четко видели огненный шар, упавший в этом районе.  
Бывшую консервную банку он увидел почти сразу же. Наполовину утонув в небольшом болоте, она лежала на боку. Наросты и трубки все спеклись в черную корку, а наверху зияло отверстие, из которого так и валил сизый в сумерках дым. Тацума ничком лежал рядом и не двигался.  
– Нашёл! – громко крикнул Кацура остальным и поспешил к другу.  
Осторожно перевернул безвольное тело на спину. Потом стянул шлем и непослушными руками разорвал комбинезон, чтобы легче было дышать. Прижался к груди, выслушивая биение чужого сердца. Негромкий стук под тёплой кожей удалось различить не сразу, но через несколько мгновений Кацура отбросил сомнения. Живой. Только без сознания.  
Пара пощечин быстро привела горе-астронавта в чувство.  
– Эй, Тацума! Я говорил, что согласен, чтобы ты полетел в небо на этой своей «Тушёнке», но я не имел в виду к праотцам! Эй!  
Сакамото приоткрыл один глаз, хитро улыбнулся, и устало произнёс:  
– Полетели в следующий раз со мной?  
От неожиданности он даже уронил друга на землю, хотя до этого цепко держал за плечи, стараясь вытрясти из него хоть какой-то звук.  
По правде сказать, Кацура ожидал просьбы улететь тогда, на полянке, но отнюдь не сейчас, после неудачного полёта.  
– Ещё чего! – фыркнул он. Обернулся на шуршание в кустах – к ним приближался Гинтоки. Завидев друзей целыми и невредимыми, он неспешно зашагал к ним.  
Сакамото задумчиво почесал голову, охнул – судя по всему, всё же ударился головой:  
– Там красиво. Я бы хотел тебе показать.  
– Забери с собой Гинтоки, – вдруг тихо ответил Кацура, чтобы его не расслышал приближающийся Саката.  
– Я ему предлагал, – ответил Тацума. – Он ответил, что…  
– …нужно же кому-нибудь смотреть на небо отсюда, пока ты там летаешь, – останавливаясь рядом, завершил фразу ухмыляющийся Гинтоки. Тацума весело помахал ему рукой, все еще не поднимаясь с земли. Видимо, здорово его приложило.  
Кацура хмыкнул.  
– И ловить тебя, если ты опять свалишься, – добавил он.  
Поводов смотреть на небо стало ещё больше.

 

Пистолеты выглядели красиво на красной бархатной подкладке.  
– Я слышал, что даже на больших кораблях не сильно развернешься с катаной, – смущённо кашлянул Кацура. – К тому же, тебя надо выглядеть более современно.  
Они стояли внутри огромного здания Терминала. Корабль Сакамото отбывал через час. Это была простая поездка, с торговыми намерениями. Тацума надеялся заработать и купить свой корабль. С собственной командой и личным помощником.  
– Спасибо, – счастливо улыбнулся Сакамото в ответ. – С катаной и правда не развернёшься, но и пострелять тоже не удастся.  
– А ты не стреляй внутри корабля. Стреляй снаружи, – серьёзно посоветовал Кацура.  
– Аха-ха! В вакууме выстрелить так и вообще не получится, как говорят! Но спасибо большое! Я как раз думал над чем-то таким. Они мне пригодятся. Можно, я назову их «Зура-чан один» и «Зура-чан два»?  
– Они не Зура-чан, они Кацура! – наградил друга тычком Котаро. – Ты уверен, что одному тебе будет хорошо? Спросил бы ещё Шинске…  
– Он сказал, что сейчас ему там делать нечего.  
Кацура удивленно поднял бровь. Глянул в сторону выхода, куда уже ушли Гинтоки с Такасуги.  
– Вот как?  
– Ага. Сказал, что прилетит ко мне позже.  
Котаро в ответ улыбнулся и кивнул. Они крепко обнялись на прощание. Сакамото подхватил кейс с пистолетами и зашагал к посадочной полосе. Возле входа он обернулся и, помахав подарком, крикнул:  
– Я пришлю тебе что-нибудь в ответ!  
Кацура махнул ему рукой – мол, сначала заработай на корабль.  
Давать обещание уходящим друзьям стало входить в привычку.

Подарок от Сакамото был огромным.  
Здоровенная деревянная коробка с несколькими десятками таможенных штампов занимала полкомнаты. Кацура даже удивился поначалу, с чего это давний друг решил обрадовать его презентом – они не виделись уже несколько лет. От Тацумы иногда приходили какие-то вести, но сам он ни разу не появился на Земле. Война закончилась, бывшие друзья разошлись по разным дорогам.  
Потом он все-таки вспомнил старое обещание, данное перед тем, как Тацума улетел в космос. Друг подавал весточку – я осуществил свою мечту, у меня есть корабль, и я скоро приеду навестить вас.  
– Ну что ж, – приговорил Кацура, глядя в круглые глаза с будто нарисованными ресницами на белом лице. – Я назову тебя Элизабет. Элизабет – хорошее имя. Не то, что какая-то там «Тушёнка»!


End file.
